


Magnus Bane Imagine

by EmeraldInALocket



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Magnus and Reader are friends, Malec, Reader-Insert, one can only dream of a Magnus Bane level of self-esteem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7026949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldInALocket/pseuds/EmeraldInALocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Magnus are old friends and he wants you to meet his new boyfriend, Alec. Friendly banter ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magnus Bane Imagine

You groaned hearing the phone buzzing on the nightstand. Splayed out comfortably on your bed you tried to reach for it without moving much. 

_Such a pleasant spring day and it had to be ruined_ , you thought. 

The phone fell silent. You sighed again, focusing on waking yourself up properly. 

The sun was high in the sky already and the sweet scent of blooming cherries wafted through the open balcony window. The white curtain swayed on the soft breeze. Birds were chirping loudly with no care in the world and you couldn’t help but smile at the antics of two magpies chasing themselves among the low bushes. You did love visiting your country house. 

You breathed in and out lazily, slowly drifting away into the peaceful slumber, but the phone decided to remind you of its existence. 

Sitting upright this time, you grabbed it easily from the nightstand and smiled when you recognised the caller’s ID. 

“Magnus, what possessed you to call at this ungodly hour?” you asked playfully, big grin on your face. 

“‘Ungodly?’” Came the reply from the other side. “From what I know it’s after 3pm where you are right now, (Y/N)." 

"Well, it’s ungodly hour somewhere, sweetie,” you replied with a pout and fell back on the bed with an exaggerated groan. 

The warlock laughed gleefully and you accompanied him with a chuckle. You did enjoy the solitary nature of your abode, but sometimes you simply missed this flirtatious tease. 

“How are you, Magnus?” You asked softly. 

“Great, actually. I have a boyfriend,” he said with pride evident in his voice.

“What? I decide to get away from the world and THEN things are happening… only then.” 

“You did say you liked leading a comfortable life…” 

“Don’t you get clever with me, Bane!” 

“I would never..!” 

“Obviously,” you rolled your (Y/E/C) eyes. 

“Well then, I guess congratulations are in order. But still, why call?" 

"Why thank you, dear. And I’m calling because I wanted to catch up and I want you to meet him.” 

“Ugh… can’t you, like, send me his file or something?”, you whined. You got out of bed and stretched with a soft moan. “I bet he’s adorable and everything”, you added, waving you hand dismissively. 

“Don’t be so lazy. And behave yourself. You’re on the speaker." 

"And that should matter to me because..?” You asked, squinting suspiciously. Magnus sounded way to happy when he was telling you baout this. 

“Because he’s standing next to me,” came the smug reply. 

“MAGNUS!” You squeaked, blushing slightly. 

“Yes? What is it, my dear?” When all he was met with was a stubborn silence, he continued. “Oh, come on, (Y/N)! You’re hundreds of years old. You should at least gain the social skills sufficient to not to get flustered and shy around the strangers every time." 

"Sh-shut up,” you stuttered, hiding your face in your hand. 

“I bet she’s blushing. Isn’t she just the cutest?”, Magnus said but the words certainly weren’t directed at you. 

You heard a soft laugh definitely not belonging to the warlock. 

“If you’re gonna tease her like this she’ll never come, Magnus." 

"She will. She loves me." 

"No, I don’t! You’re the worst!” 

“That’s a preposterous and fundamentally false assumption! I’m the best. **Alexander!** Don’t you roll your pretty blue eyes at me! You’re supposed to be on my side!” 

“Ah, so I guess he’s the smart half…”, you said. 

“ _ **(Y/N)!**_ ” Magnus gasped indignantly, which only made you and Alec laugh. “I’ll deal with both of you later. And that’s the only reason the invitation still stands." 

"You’re threatening me and expect I’d come? Magnus, that wasn’t even subtle!”, you mocked. “You still live in this noisy city centre?”, you asked, wrinkling your nose in distaste. 

“It’s not even close to the centre, you nature freak. And yes, I’m still in New York." 

You sighed theatrically. 

"When do you want me to come?” 

“How about right now?" 

"What?! No! Magnus, what the hell?! I need to get dressed!”, you squeaked, rushing to your wardrobe to collect some clothes. 

Alec and Magnus laughed which caused even more intense blush to appear on your cheeks. 

“Fine, fine… I’ll be there in an hour”, Magnus offered. 

“I don’t like you." 

"I love you too. See you soon, (Y/N).”


End file.
